Play With Me
by Duendecilla1901
Summary: De la aclamada novela y futura película de Javier Ruescas aquí llega mi primer Fanfic: Ni siquiera se como pasó. Todo esto comenzó como una locura, y ahora aquí estábamos Shara y yo, en el centro de Nueva York, en uno de los edificios más lujosos de toda la ciudad. Pero comencemos por el principio.


**CAPITULO UNO**

**UNA GRAN LOCURA**

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, me levanté a las siete y veinte y bajé a la cocina a desayunar, mi padre ya había salido a trabajar y mi madre y mi hermana dormían, vaya par… Salí a las ocho menos cuarto hacia el instituto como cualquier otro día y tomé mis clases, al volver encontré a Shara, mi hermana pequeña, revolviendo en mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté apoyada en el marco de la puerta y ella brincó de sorpresa.

-Arreglarte esto, lo tienes hecho una pocilga- bajó rápido la pantalla de mi portátil y eso me hizo sospechar, aunque lo dejé pasar pues tampoco tenía nada comprometedor ahí- ¿Qué tal las clases?

Me encogí de hombros y me puse a hacer la cama.

-Como siempre, siete horas frente al ordenador- sonreí, en el fondo me encantaban mis estudios y el ir y venir diario- ¿y tú? ¿Ya has pensado que hacer con tu vida?

Mi hermana pequeña, Shara, salió del instituto con 17 años, apenas logrando sacarse la ESO y ahora con 18 añitos pasaba el día en casa sin hacer nada. No podía echarle nada en cara pues yo pasé de los 16 a los 18 sin hacer absolutamente nada, terminando la secundaria en una escuela de adultos, fracasando en el bachillerato un año después y encarrilando mi vida desde hacía solo un par de meses, con 21 años.

Sonrió de forma sospechosa.

-Empiezo a tener una ligera idea- no dijo más y salió de mi habitación para encerrarse en la suya.

Bajé a comer la comida que preparó mi madre antes de salir a visitar a mi abuela según decía en el post it que dejó en la nevera. El resto de la tarde fue bastante común, deberes, actualizar mi blog, dar un paseo con Reita y Pablo por el centro y volver a la hora de la cena, mi madre aun no había vuelto para entonces pero no me preocupó, seguro que pasaba la noche en casa de mi abuela, no le gustaba conducir de noche.

Preparamos la cena entre Shara y yo (mas bien ella pidió la pizza y lo la pagué xD) y nos pusimos a comerla frente el televisor, con un nuevo capitulo de la que se avecina.

-¿Nada que contarme hoy?- le pregunté, intentando comenzar una conversación.

-Una amiga quiere darme un trabajo- comentó como si nada, y yo la miré sorprendida.

-¿Un trabajo de que?

-De modelo… es una gilipollez, está estudiando diseño y le ha fallado una de las modelos para el próximo sábado, es solo por un día pero me paga cien euros y me hace ilusión.

Sonreí, casi había olvidado sus aspiraciones a artista, como todas las adolescentes del planeta mi hermana soñaba con llegar a ser famosa con poco esfuerzo. Primero, con quince años se puso a hacer castings por doquier pero se dio por vencida un año después, luego le dio por modelar pero mis padres le dieron un no rotundo y luego de muchas broncas obedeció… hasta ahora.

-¿Qué harás con mama y papa?- bajando el volumen de la tv

Se encogió de hombros.

-No tienen porqué enterarse. ¿Me cubrirás?

Asentí sin mas, tampoco me hacía gracia que se le metiese en la cabeza lo de ser modelo, sabía los problemas que tenían esas chicas, parecían esqueletos andantes y mi hermana tenía un cuerpo precioso, no quería que se convirtiese en eso.

-Solo por esta vez- recalqué

-Gracias- sonrió y ahí terminó la conversación.

Terminamos la cena y cada una subió a su habitación.

El día siguiente fue bastante caótico, llegue tarde a clases, tuve que pasarme una hora en la calle esperando a que el imbécil del segurata me dejase entrar al edificio por que estaba prohibido el acceso entre clases y para colmo tuve que salir corriendo a urgencias con una de mis compañeras de clase, las ventajas de ser la única que iba a clase en coche (notese el sarcasmo). Cuando llegué a casa y pensaba que al fin el día nefasto había terminado algo llamó mi atención, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, ¿habrían salido mi madre y mi hermana? Subí a la habitación de Shara y me quedé a cuadros con lo que vi.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?- exigí cuando vi el video que se estaba reproduciendo en su ordenador- dime que no es lo que creo que es Shara.

-Es…- apagó la pantalla del pc- no es nada.

Me acerque y volvi a encenderla y ahí estaba mi hermana, en el reproductor de video de YouTube cantando mis canciones… solo que no era ella la que cantaba, era yo.

-¿Te grabaste en playback? Y lo que es peor, ¡son mis canciones Shara!

-¡Y llevan ya mil visitas en tres horas!

-Llevan… - me masajeé las sienes para evitar darle un puñetazo- ¿Cuántas has subido?

-Solo dos.

-Borralas.

Fue lo último que dije antes de bajar a preparar la comida, mi madre no tardó en llegar y quitarme los mandos asi que pude subir a echarme un rato, con suerte cuando despertase para comer descubriría que aquel día no fue mas que una pesadilla.

Me pase el día durmiendo, ni siquiera tuvieron la dedicadeza de despertarme para la comida, aunque casi que mejor. Para la hora de la cena cuando bajé me encontré con mis abuelos y mis tios dándole la enhorabuena a mi hermana, por lo visto ya lo había exparcido por toda la familia y se habían dado cuenta de la gran voz de Shara… pasé desapercibida hacia la cocina y me preparé un bocadillo. Me senté en la mesa que había frente la encimera y por pura curiosidad busque el video en mi móvil mientras comía, llevaba ya 3112 visitas, leí los comentarios y casi todos eran positivos, ¿Quién iba a decirme que mis canciones gustarían? De todos modos eran privadas, no estaba bien lo que mi hermana pequeña había hecho, aunque era especialista en eso. Levanté la cabeza y me la encontré frente a mí, mirándome sonriente.

-Piden mas- comentó como si nada.

-Perfecto por que no subiremos mas- di un trago a mi aquarius.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay veces que las cosas se hacen por amor al arte Shara, sin buscar el agrado o la aprobación de los demás.

Se sentó frente a mi y me quitó un trago de mi refresco, pensativa.

-Esto puede funcionar, tu sigues cantando y yo sigo grabandome, venga Jen… no me digas que no te gusta hacer feliz a la gente con tus canciones.

Reí. Hacer feliz a la gente, como si proclamara el mensaje de dios o alguna de esas chorradas.

-Haz lo que quieras, mientras que no se enteren que soy yo quien canta.

Sin ningún motivo mas que cincuenta mil visitas en Youtube me vi arrastrada hasta una de las salas de conciertos de la ciudad, estábamos haciendo una prueba de sonido para el concierto de esa misma noche, y yo casi rozaba la histeria, esto era lo que tanto miedo me daba.

-Shara, esto no va a salir bien- recalqué por vigésima vez- va a ser un desastre.

-Si resulta ser un desastre seré yo la que haga el ridículo- estaba moviéndose por el escenario- de que te preocupas.

¿Qué de que me preocupaba? Adolescentes… fui a la cabina y les pedí un segundo micro "por si acaso", nadie debía saber que no era mi hermana la que cantaba, aunque aquello ya estaba inventado, aquel par de chicos Madrileños, Leo y Aaron. Me puse a comprobar que el sonido funcionaba bien desde el segundo micro y la payasa de mi hermana se puso a imitarme en el escenario, debía reconocer que la maldita era buena, tenía don de gente y además era guapa, si yo tuviese la misma mínima intención de que esto se convirtiese en algo grande podría llegar a suceder, pero tenía una vida relajada y feliz y no pretendía cambiarla.

-Deberíamos versionar algo- comentó de camino a casa- el público se volvería loco.

Enarque una ceja mientras conducía.

-¿Y crees que una canción se versiona y se practica asi en un par de horas?

-¡Ya se!- exclamó haciéndome caso omiso- esa de Play Serafín.

¡Me exasperaba!

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- di un frenazo, parando en doble fila y mirándola- primero, si quieres que sigamos con esto será a mi manera, yo marcaré las pautas y me escucharas. Y segundo, tenemos que ser discretas, esto que estamos vendiendo ya se ha hecho y lo último que queremos es que se nos vea el plumero como les pasó a ese par. Si quieres algo versionado tengo un par de canciones, si no son de tu agrado lo siento mucho.

Arranqué de nuevo y estuvimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa. Ella subió a prepararse y yo fui a la habitación a escogerá las dos canciones versionadas, harían un total de diez, demasiadas para mis nervios.

-`¿Qué tal estoy?- entró en mi habitación interrumpiéndome pero sonreí, estaba realmente increíble.

-Estas preciosa y perfecta, ya temía que fueses a salir como Cherie Currie al escenario- reí y la abrace. Tal vez todo esto era una locura pero hacia años que no hacíamos nada juntas y además estaba resultando divertido.

Sonrió y me correspondió el abrazo, respirando profundamente luego.

-¿Estas lista?

Asentí.

-¿Y tu?

-Mas que lista- sonrió toda orgullo y ambas reimos, ninguna estaba lista para lo que iba a pasar esa noche pero aun así nos encaminamos al local, que ya estaba a reventar cuando llegamos.

Tras el escenario me aseguraba de que todo estuviese a punto, ordenandole a Shara que apagase el micro y encendiendo yo el segundo. Alguien presentó a mi hermana y esta se lanzó al escenario como si hiciese esto a menudo. Tal como habíamos ensayado dio su discursito de presentación con esa gracia y soltura que siempre había tenido y luego comenzó el concierto.

Todo fue divinamente hasta que pidieron un biss al final, ¡no habíamos pensado en esto! O almenos yo no lo tenía planeado. Casi me meo en los pantalones cuando escuché que comenzaba el tema Play, de Play Serafin, jamas había cantado algo así pero tuve que apañármelas. Busque la letra en un momento en google e improvise, suerte que la tenía bastante escuchada pues no se escuchaba otra cosa en cada fiesta o por tv.

-Juro y perjuro que te mataré Shara- me asegure de tener el micro apagado cuando volvió y comencé a gritarle- ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

Aunque en realidad estaba feliz, era un registro que nunca pensé que pudiese lograr y había sonado bastante bien.

Por respuesta simplemente sonrio y me abrazó.

-Somos brillantes.

El día siguiente era domingo y estaba agotada por la noche anterior, nos habíamos quedado en el local a escuchar a un nuevo dj bastante pésimo pero amigo de mi hermana hasta las seis de la mañana. Ella tuvo que madrugar, toda la familia se presentó a darle la enhorabuena y yo sonreía satisfecha en mi habitación, en mi cama, sin masas. Reflexionando sobre el tema no era un trato tan malo, yo hacía lo que me gustaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho siempre y seguía teniendo mi cómoda vida, con largas siestas y sin madrugones (al menos los fines de semana).

Escuché la puerta de nuevo, y remoloneé un poco antes de bajar aun en pijama y con el pelo desecho. Saludé a la familia y vi a un par de chicos con traje que no reconocí. Miré a mi madre y luego a mi hermana.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estos hombres aseguran haber visto a tu hermana ayer ¡quieren que grabe un disco!- mi madre respondió en nombre de Shara. Ella estaba tan en shock como acababa de quedarme yo misma. Tomé del brazo a mi hermana y me disculpé para ir a la cocina.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?- susurré.

-Esos tipos nos vieron, ¡quieren un disco!- exclamó dando un saltito.

La hice callar.

-Shara, esos tipos te quieren a ti, y tu no cantas ¿recuerdas?

-Pero puede funcionar, a ellos les funcionó- hico un puchero- por favor Jen, es mi sueño, lo ha sido siempre, y se que tu también disfrutas haciéndolo, te vi ayer.

-Agh! Claro que disfruto pero esto es mas complicado que todo eso- me senté y suspiré- escúchame no es tan bonito como lo ves, todo funciona con dinero, no hay libertad alguna, será como cualquier otro trabajo, tendremos unos jefes que nos ordenen y… necesito pensarlo.

Sonrió un poco.

-Al menos no es un no.

-Tampoco es un sí.

Les pedimos a todos que no dejasen asolas con ese par. Uno era un hombre ya mayor, de unos cuarenta y muchos, de pelo cano y ceño fruncido. El otro era más joven, seguramente no mucho mayor que yo y parecía más bien un becario pues apenas abrió la boca para presentarse y poco más.

Nos explicamos lo que yo ya imaginaba, un contrato de dos años, un traslado a NYC, una gira por todos los Estados Unidos… y un salario más que generoso, diez mil euros al mes era demasiado tentador y goloso para rechazarlo. Aun así nos dieron un par de días para pensarlo y hablarlo con nuestros padres, sentenciándonos de que ni siquiera ellos podían saber de qué yo era la que cantaba, para todo el mundo Shara sería la única artista. GRANDIOSO.

Hablamos con nuestros padres que quedaron encantados con la idea. ¿Dónde quedó eso de que "ser artista no llega a ningún lado" o eso otro de "con eso terminaras muriéndote de hambre"? Viva la hipocresía. De todos modos nos inventamos la excusa de que esos tipos de DevelStar me querían cerca de mi hermana para ayudarla a mantener los pies en el suelo, y por todo eso de la distancia, así a la estrella no se le haría tan difícil… bla bla bla.

Cuando por fin llegó la noche y pude subir a mi habitación de nuevo tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga, Iris tardó tres tonos en responder pero lo hizo, tan alucinada como el resto por el talento de mi hermana. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo más extraño es que alguna de esas canciones me resultan familiares- añadió cuando terminó con los halagos.

-Soy yo la que canto- lo dejé caer sin más, ella ya sabía que mi voz era bonita pero nunca había escuchado ninguna de mis canciones, o eso creía.

Pasaron unos interminables segundos en las que ambas mantuvimos un incómodo silencio y luego la escuché gritar.

-¡Lo sabía!- rio- estaba esperando a que me lo dijeses.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Como que lo sabías? Nadie puede saberlo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, soy una tumba y lo sabes- sonrió- pero reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte, estaba segura de que no era tu hermana… entonces ¿aceptaste la oferta?

Asentí.

-Sí, es mucho dinero, jamás cobraré algo así en un trabajo normal.

-También es mucho sacrificio- me recordó- lo sabes.

-También lo sé, sí- miré el techo, estaba pintado en negro con estrellas blancas- siento que tengo que hacerlo.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, si sientes que es el momento ve a por todas.

La mañana siguiente tuve que ir al instituto para arreglar todo el papeleo, seguiría con las clases allí pero debería hacerlo por mi cuenta con el material que me mandara el profesor y volver en junio para examinarme de todo en los finales. Sonaba de lo más terrorífico.

Cuando volví del instituto Eduardo y Sergio estaban de nuevo en mi casa. Por lo visto mi hermana les había llamado para reunirnos y comunicarle nuestra decisión, como una gala de Gran Hermano ¡ja!

-Finalmente hemos decidido aceptar esta gran oportunidad- mi hermana estaba extasiada de felicidad y esos dos no necesitaron más para felicitarnos y darnos la bienvenida, sin ni siquiera preguntarme mi opinión.

Subí a recoger mis cosas, vendrían a recogernos en un par de días para comenzar nuestra locura de sueño en el nuevo mundo. Y yo estaba muerta de miedo, todo aquello me quedaba grande y ya no podía echarme para atrás.


End file.
